pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drew (Pokémon Tales)
Drew is a rival character that appears in the Pokémon Tales series, first appearing in Pokémon Tales: Brendan. He is a coordinator, and is a rival of Brendan. History Drew debuts on a cruise ship heading to Slateport City for a Contest. He witness Brendan having a practice battle with Misty, where his Silcoon evolves into a Beautifly. He shows him up fairly quickly with his Masquerain, fueling Brendan's anger to beat him. A few days later, he and Brendan compete in the contest. Brendan has Beautifly perform with a frisbee, and Drew does the same with Masquerain, one upping Brendan. Drew easily beats Brendan in the contest, though he loses in the end. He appears again in Lilycove City, making fun of Brendan for using a TM on his Numel. He competes in the Lilycove Contest, using his Breloom, which uses Rock Tomb from a TM. Brendan's Numel uses its new Flame Charge to defeat Breloom, and win Brendan the contest. Drew competes in the Grand Festival, and later loses to Natasha. He returns in the Kanto contests. He tries to flirt with Wendy and steal her away from him, but she rejects him. He battles Brendan in a contest and loses. He appears again in the Grand Festival, where he makes it to the Top 16, losing to Brendan. Personality Drew is a very condescending character, constantly trying to outdo Brendan. He is very hypocritical when associating himself with Brendan. He'll insult Brendan's decisions for contests, then do the same technique in order to show Brendan up. Examples are when he used a frisbee in his appeal after Brendan did but better, and teaching his Pokémon a move by a TM after saying Brendan was weak for doing so with his Pokémon. At the same time, he is the cooler version of Brendan, which infuriates him. He has several female fans and a large fan club, making Brendan jealous of them. Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Vs. Beautifly * Vs. Masquerain * Vs. Delcatty * Vs. Kirlia * Vs. Breloom * Vs. Hoenn Grand Festival * Vs. Dustox * Vs. Roselia and Dustox Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier * Vs. Feraligatr * Vs. Whiscash * Vs. Kanto Grand Festival * Vs. Lunatone * Vs. Breloom and Lunatone * Vs. Battle Pyramid 2 (cameo) Competitions Hoenn Grand Festival * Hoenn ribbons: 5 ribbons (by Vs. Hoenn Grand Festival) * Hoenn Grand Festival: Top 16 Kanto Grand Festival * Kanto ribbons: 5 ribbons (by Vs. Kanto Grand Festival) * Kanto Grand Festival: Top 16 Trivia * Drew's personality was refitted slightly from the canon version to match Brendan. He is a snarkier version of Brendan, doing every better than him. * Since Natasha owns a Roselia, Masquerain is Drew's main Pokémon. * Drew has never been shown winning a contest onscreen. * Drew is the same age as Brendan. He was 11 upon his debut. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Humans Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dioga beta Category:Trainers from Hoenn Category:Pokemon Tales characters